tablets_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pripyat Incident
Pripyat Incident or Pripyat Expedition is the name of the events that took place in the Chernobyl Reactor Core four years before Calamity. Scions of Norse and Roman pantheons raced to the destroyed nuclear complex in a dangerous city ruled by hybrids, in order to secure a very powerful artifact. Pripyat The Ukrainian city of Pripyat is believed to be deserted, a ghost city by mortals. However with the spread of a strange rumor, the city has new inhabitants now. Believing it to be a safe haven from corruption and persecution, hybrids from all over the world journey to reach Pripyat. They bring their families and loved ones with them, creating a new, truly multi-cultural community in the dead city. However, deep within the Chernobyl Reactor, a relic from the ancient world awakens, and with it the power to change fate itself is the prize: The Tablet of Fates. Pripyat's administration is divided into three areas, each controlled by a powerful hybrid. Valens controls the military district and old USSR facilities, and under him flock the most military minded scions and hybrids. Thera oversees the city parks and bazaars, markets and hospital areas. The Most peaceful of the trio, her followers are usually made up from mortals or scions of quieter nature. Nora is in charge of the apartment blocks and living space, however he ignores his duties and prefers to hunt titanspawns and monsters the hybrids Titansongs call, like a sheriff rather than a tyrant. He is always in the company of two other scions that help secure the city. There is a divide between the trio, and the only way to Chernobyl Reactor Complex is reachable with items only the three possess. The city is soon in turmoil with the arrival of two different group of known hybrid hunters, although some hybrids(such as Valens) see this as an opportunity, most of the townsfolk prefers to hide from the intruders. Only few, such as Nora, Thera and Natasha openly helps both groups. The hunters from North: Gjallarhorn Company Gjallarhorn Company is a mercenary elite group that is famous for its excellence in hunting hybrids. Odin and Heimdall personally charged Gjallarhorn with this task, and they've sent the elite of elites. Scions of Thor, Loki, Heimdall and Freja is sent to secure the Tablet of Fates, an item that makes the whole pantheon shivering with anticipation. With expectations that this artifact could end the war that is raging in the heavens, and possibly prevent Ragnarök from happening once and for all, Gjallarhorn prepares for battling hybrid hordes that they believe to guard the Tablet. However, things proved quite the opposite for Gjallarhorn, they've seen very little hybrids and although they didn't stop to question before killing them, hybrids themselves seemed indifferent to the existence of the Tablet. Eventually they've challenged Nora, the weakest hybrid out of the three, and managed to gain the talisman required to enter the complex. However the fight proved more difficult than they were prepared for, and the Scion of Freja loses her life to Nora's blade, and the hybrid himself escapes unharmed. The chosen of Mars: F.E.A.R F.E.A.R, which stands for Felix, Ennius, Augustus and Rufus, is an American group of four scions with the same patron god: Mars. The Roman group is also known as the Four Centurions. Scions of Vulcan, Clementia, Minerva and Bellona, they are quite a diverse group. Thwarting Aesir ambitions on the American continent for years, F.E.A.R is a young but experienced. Although lacking in power against older Gjallarhorn, F.E.A.R. is well versed in how the Aesir work. The tablet is actually their secondary objective, making sure the Aesir fail, is their primary. Mars himself commanded that they take on the Gjallarhorn, the last remaining scion group of the Aesir. Having done their homework, the group knew that Gjallarhorn would not resist the temptation to attack the hybrids living in the city. As they have arrived later than the Gjallarhorn, they made no hostile overtures to the residents of Pripyat, and stuck a quick alliance with Roman hybrid Valens before leaving quickly for the core reactor. Countdown to Disaster Now entrenched and ready to ambush the Gjallarhorn, F.E.A.R. simply used the advantage of being having got there first. Felix crafted a dummy tablet to distract the Gjallarhorn, which worked perfectly. However, the Romans met their match in battle, even disadvantaged and outnumbered Gjallarhorn proved too difficult to defeat. Felix had to use more and more of his titanborn abilities, and the corruption made his comrades terrified of his powers. In defiance, the scion of Heimdall activated the countdown sequance, determined to bring the end for both parties on the reactor. F.E.A.R hurried to the exit, but after a heated discussion and despite Ennius' protests, Augustus and Rufus left their commander, Felix, locked in the core complex to his death. The Tablet of Fates Neither party had time to search for the Tablet, and the world believes it to be destroyed in the resulting explosion. However, some believe that the betrayed commander found the Tablet, and made some changes before his death. What was changed, or what happened to the tablet can never be answered.Category:Events